


Not one but two.

by Geekygirl669



Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Kurt and Noah decide to have another kid they get the shock of their lives when they find out it's twins.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“I want another kid.” Kurt admitted to Noah as he looked down at his nine month old daughter.

“You do?” Noah asked shocked having though his husband was being serious when he told him Harmony was going to be there last kid.

“Yeah. Do you?” Kurt asked looking up at his husband suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

“Yeah I do I just thought you didn’t.” Noah walked over to Kurt and pulled both him and their daughter in for a hug. “Of course I want another baby with you.”

Kurt smiled before giving Noah a quick kiss so happy that they both want this.

**********************************************************************************

“I’m pregnant.” Kurt said in shock as he looked down at the pregnant stick just three months later. “I’m pregnant.” Kurt repeated as a smile finally formed on his face.

“You’re pregnant.” Noah pulled Kurt in for a hug giving his husband a big kiss as he did so. “Were having another baby.”

“I didn’t think it would happen so soon.” Kurt said a couple minutes later as he pulled away. “We’ve only been trying for three months. I thought it would be awhile until I got pregnant.”

“So did I but your pregnant now and that’s an amazing thing.” Noah said his smile not faltering in the slightest.

“It is an amazing thing.” Kurt agreed kissing Noah again. “Were going to have five kids Noah that’s insane.”

“It’s going to be a nightmare.” Noah joked back.

“I have no idea how were going to cope with five on them.” Kurt agreed. 

**********************************************************************************

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there.” Noah said as he placed a hand on Kurt’s still flat stomach one evening as he laid down in bed.

“Rose was sick of course you had to be here with her.” Kurt said smiling down at his husband.

“How did it go?” Noah asked looking up slightly worried.

“Everything is as it should be for this stage of the pregnancy. But she does want to see me in two weeks as my blood pressure is a little low. But she promised me it was nothing to worry about, to just see how it goes.” Kurt assured his husband seeing the look on Noah’s face.

“I should have been there. It was the first appointment.” Noah said still feeling terrible.

“Our daughter needed you more than I did today.” Kurt placed his hand on either side of Noah’s face looking him in the eye. “The next one is when we get to see them for the first time and you’re going to be there for that one so it’s okay.”

“Okay.” Noah said reluctantly still feeling bad that he had missed the appointment.

**********************************************************************************

“It’s twins.” Kurt said in shock as he and Noah seat in the car after their first ultrasound. “Were having two babies.”

“Were having two babies.” Noah repeated just as shocked as his husband.

“Were going to have six kids Noah, six.” Kurt said placing his hand on his slightly there baby bump. “Guess that explains why I’m showing so early.”

“Yeah.” Noah agreed not sure what else to say. “There’s two babies.”

“There’s two babies.” Kurt said before looking over at Noah. “Do you want me to drive?”

“That’s probably best.” Noah said still trying to get over the shock.

“Get out of the car.” Kurt said with a little laugh. “We have kids to pick up from school.” 

**********************************************************************************

“Kurt’s having twins.” Noah said when his sister picked up the phone.

“What?” Sarah asked shocked not having known her brother-in-law was even pregnant.

“A couple months ago Kurt and I decided we were going to try for another baby and this afternoon we went for our twelve week scan and Kurt’s having twins.” Noah told his sister. “we were going to wait to tell everyone but Kurt said I could tell you, said I hadn’t stopped looking shocked since we found out and that I needed to talk to someone.”

“So you’re having another baby.” Sarah said with a small smile.

“No I’m having two more babies. I’m going to have six kids Sah. How am I supposed to deal with six kids?” Noah ranted.

“You going to deal with having six kids just like you do with four by being an amazing dad.” Sarah told her brother a hundred percent sure with what she was saying.

“How do you know that?” 

“Because you are already the best dad and that’s not going to change that’s never going to change.” Sarah assured her brother.

“You really think that?” Noah said still not sure whether he believed his sister.

“No I know that Noah. Now go and talk to Kurt because he had crazy hormones right now and he you don’t want him to think you don’t want this.”

“Thanks Sarah. Love you.” Noah said before he hand up the phone on his sister and made his way upstairs to talk to Kurt.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey bud how are you?” Burt asked when he answered the phone to his son.

“I’m having Twins dad.” Kurt said suddenly.

“You’re having twins?” Burt half asked half stated not sure whether he had heard his son right.

“Yeah Noah and I are having twins.” Kurt repeated needing his dad to get this. “I wanted another baby. I could deal with one more baby, I don’t know if I can deal with two more.”

“Of course you can Kurt.” Burt said without any hesitation. “You and Noah can deal with two more kids.”

“How do you know that dad? How do you know that we aren’t going to mess this up?” Kurt asked.

“Because you are my son and you are an amazing dad. You and Noah are both amazing dad’s you can deal with two more kids.” Burt said as Noah walked into their room.

“I have to go dad but thanks.” Kurt said knowing he and Noah had to talk about this. “I’ll call you back tomorrow.”

“Speak to you tomorrow buddy.” Burt said before Kurt ended the call.

“We can do this.” Kurt said looking up at his husband. “I’m worried as hell but I know we can do this.” 

“Yeah we can.” Noah agreed as he pulled Kurt in for a hug. “I’m terrified but I know we can do it.”

**********************************************************************************

Kurt and Noah decided to tell Josh first.  
And the eighteen year old took it a lot better than they thought he would.

“That’s amazing.” Josh said as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

“Really?” Kurt asked shocked.

“Of course. If it’s what you and Noah want then I’m really happy about it.” Josh promised.

“There’s going to be another two babies in the house.” Noah reminded Josh as his step son pulled him in for a hug.

“As long as there rooms not next to mine I think I can cope.” Josh told them.

“Then well make sure there rooms not next to yours.” Kurt promised.

Telling the rest of the kids also went surprisingly well.

Jake said he was happy as long as he got a bother this time and Rose didn’t seem to bother at all by the prospect of two more siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m really showing.” Kurt told Noah as he got ready for work a week after they had told the kids about the pregnancy. “I’m only fifteen weeks but I’m really showing.”

“You’re having twin’s babe.” Noah reminded Kurt as he walked up behind his husband.

“I know I just didn’t think I would be this much bigger so much earlier.” Kurt sighed pulling his shirt down to cover all his stomach.

“Your barley showing, you could probably still hid it if you wanted to.” Noah told Kurt rolling his eyes at his husband’s dramatics.

“I can’t button my trousers Noah.” Kurt told his husband annoyed as he pointed down to his undone button.

“You wear skinning jeans babe of course there not going to do up. We still have your maternity clothes in the loft if you want me to go get them for you.” Noah offered as he stepped away to let Kurt finish getting ready.

“Please, I cannot go into work looking like this.” Kurt said pointing down at himself.

“I will go and get it as quickly as I can.” Noah promised as he pulled a T-shirt on. 

“Thanks.” Kurt shouted after his husband before pulling his shirt back up and looking at his baby bump in the mirror. 

“I just got this box for now. It had all of your work trousers.” Noah said as he walked back into their room. “Your top still fits.”

“Thanks babe.” Kurt kissed Noah on the cheek. “Can you go and get the kids up?”

“Yeah. Cause.”

**********************************************************************************

“How long till the babies get here?” Rose asked Kurt from her sit at the kitchen table watching her dad cook.

“About five month’s baby.” Kurt told her not looking away from where he was cooking.

“And there’s going to be two of them this time?” Rose asked just to make sure.

“Yeah there’s going to be two.” Kurt confirmed as he placed the tray in the oven before walking over to Rose. “You okay with that.”

“Yeah I’m okay with that.” Rose told Kurt looking back down at her homework. “Can you help me with this question?”

“Of course I can baby.”

**********************************************************************************

“I hate being pregnant with twins.” Kurt told Noah from where he was sitting on the coach.

Noah smiled as he sat down next to Kurt not saying anything as he knew Kurt wasn’t finished.

“I’m so much bigger then all of my pregnancy’s.” Kurt said with a sigh placing a hand on his baby bump.

“I don’t think you’re that much bigger.” Noah commented placing his hand on top of Kurt’s. “And I think you look hot carrying my baby.”

“I love being pregnant I do, I just didn’t expect to be this much bigger.” Kurt told Noah leaning into his side.

“I love you.” Noah said with a smile when he left the baby move.

“Love you too.” Kurt said giving Noah a quick kiss.

**********************************************************************************

“Our baby turns eighteen today.” Kurt said to Finn as they watched Josh open some of his presents. “I can’t believe he turns eighteen today.”

“I know.” Finn agreed with a small smile. “It seems like only yesterday I was meeting him for the first time, now he’ll be going away to collage soon.”

“Don’t mention Collage.” Kurt said with a sigh. “I don’t want to think about my baby boy leaving.”

“He’s going to be leaving soon. We both know that.” Finn smiled as Josh hugged Logan.

“I know doesn’t mean I want to think about it.”

“Well you and Noah are having two more babies.” Finn pointed out. “Quinn doesn’t want any more kids. I only have Logan left when Josh leaves you have Five more kids.”

“Yeah but you still have Logan and he won’t be going to collage for at least fifteen years.” Noah pointed out as he walked up to his husband and best friend.

“And we still have a couple months until he even finds out what collage he’s going to. We have time.” Kurt said before walking over to his son.

“How are you feeling about having two more kids?” Finn asked not looking away from were Josh was opening another present.

“Nervous but happy. Does Quinn really not want any more kids?” Noah asked shocked.

“Yeah after her pregnancy with Logan going through another pregnancy isn’t something she really wants.” Finn told Noah sadly.

“You guys could always adopt if you really want a kid.” Noah pointed out.

“No I think we’re just going to stick with the two of them. It’s what she wants.” Finn said before he noticed it was his time to give Josh his presents.

“Go we can talk more later.” Noah said also noticing that Finn had to go over to Josh.

Finn gave his friend a grateful smile before walking over to his son present in hand.

**********************************************************************************

“My baby’s eighteen.” Kurt said that evening as he and Noah got into bed. “And were half way to meeting our twins. Everything’s going so quickly.”

“It is.” Noah agreed pulling Kurt in for a hug. “But that just means were going to meet our babies even sooner and I’m really happy about that.”

“I am too, I just don’t want my baby boy to leave.” Kurt placed his head on Noah’s shoulder feeling like he was about to cry. “And my stupid hormones are making me want to cry.”

“His top school is here in California and he’s going to get in there so he’s probably not going to be too far away.” Noah tried to reassure his husband with a small smile. “Plus I’m pretty sure that kid doesn’t know how to wash his own clothes so he’ll have to come home to get help with that.”

“No I don’t think he can wash his own clothes.” Kurt said with a small laugh. “I don’t think I ever been so happy that he can’t wash his own clothes.”

“He will be fine at collage. He is an amazing person you made sure of that and when it’s time for him to go to college he will be fine.”

**********************************************************************************

“Do you want to find out the gender?” Doctor Smith asked when Kurt and Noah were at their 20 week scan.

“Yeah.” Kurt and Noah both said at the same time.

“Well baby A is a girl.” Dr Smith said as she moved the stick around on Kurt’s stomach. “And baby B is a boy.”

“We have one of each.” Kurt said as he looked up at Noah. 

“We have one of each.” Noah repeated before leaning down to kiss Kurt.

“Actually we have three of each but whatever.” Kurt said as he pulled away to look at the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted can you please let me know so that I can fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t wait for these babies to be out.” Kurt sighed as he leaned back on the sofa. “Being pregnant makes going to work so tiring.”

“You’re over half way through now.” Noah pointed out as he picked a sleeping Harmony out of her buggy. 

“I’m twenty five weeks that’s barley over half way.” Kurt points out with a huff. 

“Let me go and put her to bed and then we can talk.” Noah suggested not wanting to wake his daughter up.

“Okay.” Kurt sighed.

“What’s going on?” Noah asked sitting down next to Kurt knowing that something else was going to with his husband.

“I’ve been working in that place for ten years Noah and I got paced up for that promotion again.” Kurt sighed as he leaned into Noah’s side. “I really thought I was going to get it this time.”

“So did I. you deserved it more than anyone else.” Noah said with a huff.

“I hate work Noah, right now I hate it.” Kurt used to love his job more than most things but in recent years when he stopped getting promotions his job had turned into something he didn’t always like.

“You’ve always wanted to start your own clothing line, you could do it now.” Noah suggested.

“Were about to have two more kids Noah I can’t quite and start my own clothing line now.” Kurt told his husband sitting up. “Were looking for a new house. This is the worst time for me to quiet.”

“I make enough money Kurt. I just got my signing bonus, and you have enough money saved up start the line. I don’t mean quit right now. But maybe once the babies are born, you could do what you’ve always wanted to.” 

“Do you really think I could do this?” Kurt asked nervously. 

“I know you can do this.” Noah promised.

**********************************************************************************

“What are you doing?” Noah asked as he walked into his and Kurt’s room.

“I have decided I’m going to start designing my first line now.” Kurt told Noah not looking up from his sketch.

“Really?” Noah asked shocked.

“Yeah. I thought if I want to start my own clothing line once the babies are born I might as well start designing the clothes now.” Kurt informed his husband.

Noah smiled as he watch his husband work before going back to packing up some of their stuff. “What’s your first Line going to be?”

“A maternity line for men.” Kurt said finally looking up. “I hated all of the clothes you could find in stores and I made a lot of my own ones so I thought it would be a good idea to make my own line.”

“That’s an amazing idea.” Noah agreed. “But we need to move in less than a week, and I don’t want to stop you from doing this but we really need to finish packing this room up.”

“I know I just needed a break and I got a bit caught up in my designs.” Kurt pushed himself up with a groan a hand going to his baby bump. “But I am ready to help again.”

“Tell me if you get too tired.” Noah told Kurt.

“I will.”

**********************************************************************************

“This house is amazing.” Josh said looking around there new house. “I can’t believe you decided to move right when I’m about to leave for collage.”

“You’re still going to have a room here, it’s still your house.” Noah promised. “And we needed to move with the twins coming.”

“I know it’s just this house if huge.” Josh said still in awe of the house.

“It’s not as big as your dad’s” Kurt pointed out walking back into the house with the rest of the kids. 

“Yeah but this one is nicer.” Josh told them with a smirk. “Don’t tell dad I said that.”

“Of course.” Noah said also smirking. “I know how much Finn loves his house.”

“Where’s my room?” Jake asked looking board. 

“If you follow us we will show you.” Noah said as he leaned down to pick up Harmony.

**********************************************************************************

“I forgot how long unpacking took.” Kurt sighed when he finally finished unpacking the living room.

“I know and this house is so much bigger than our old when.” Noah sighed falling down on the sofa really tired. 

“I don’t know how you two are still at it.” Josh said from where he was laying down on the other sofa. “I gave up hours ago.”

“I know.” Kurt said as he nudged Josh’s feet needing to sit down. “I’m thirty two weeks pregnant yet I still ended up doing this for longer then you two.”

“Go rest babe well finish the rest.” Noah sat back up looking over at the other two.

“Yeah I will and yeah you two will.” Kurt nodded. “Don’t sit around go and actually do it.”

“Yes sir.” Josh joked standing up with Noah.

**********************************************************************************

“I will see you for Jake’s birthday in a month.” Josh promised Kurt as he hugged his dad.

“I better see you before that. And you better call as soon as you get there.” Kurt told him.

“Of course I will call when I get there.” Josh promised.

“We can still drop you off.” Kurt said not wanting to let his son leave.

“I am fine dad. I’m going with all my friends and I will call the minute I get there.” Josh said pulling away from Kurt.

“Go before he stops you from leaving.” Noah said pushing Josh away softly.

“See you soon dad. Love you.” Josh said before getting into his car with his friends and driving off.

“He’s only an hour away Kurt, it’s not that far.” Noah placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder trying to comfort him.

“I know I just don’t want to see him go.” 

“I know I don’t either, but he has and he hasn’t gone that far, well still see him.”

**********************************************************************************

“Happy birthday bud.” Noah said after Jake had opened his new phone.

“I can’t believe you go me a phone.” Jake said still shocked.

“You kept asking for one, we had to get you one to shut you up.” Kurt said jokingly. “So you really like it?”

“Yeah I love it. It’s exactly what I wanted.” Jake said with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Of course bud.” Noah pated Jake on the back knowing his son was too old for hugs from his dad. 

“Can I have a phone?” Rose asked looking over at Noah.

“No you cannot. Your way too young to have a phone.” Noah told her.

Rose just huffed making them all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love yo know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but it you spot any that I missed can you please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.


	4. Chapter 4

“The party was amazing.” Kurt sighed as he looked down at the pile of presents he got from their baby shower.

“I’ll take your work for it.” Noah said having not been allowed to be at the baby shower. “We have almost everything we need for the baby.”

“Yeah we do. A couple more of the big things to get but then we have everything.” Kurt agreed leaning back on the sofa. “Now we just need to put it all in the nursery.” 

“That we do.” Noah agreed. “The furniture should be here tomorrow and Josh said he’s coming to help us put it all up. Then it’s all up to you.” Noah reminded Kurt sitting down next to him.

“When did Josh said he was getting here?”

“About lunch time.” Noah placed one hand on Kurt’s baby bump smiling when he felt the baby move.

“okay.”

**********************************************************************************

“The nursery is almost down, we have the hospital bag packed and my dad will be here tomorrow.” Kurt counted of on his check list. 

“Kurt everything is ready.” Noah promised from his seat on their bed. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m sure I’ve forgotten something.” Kurt said franticly looking through his hospital bag.

“Babe you have gone through that bag five times already you have not forgotten anything.” Noah promised pulling the bad away from his husband.

“No Noah I know I’ve forgotten something.” Kurt said trying to get the bag back.

“No you haven’t now come to bed and get some sleep.” Noah told Kurt trying to get his husband to understand.

“I can’t sleep.” 

“You probably just feel like you’ve forgotten something because your dad isn’t here yet. Once he gets here I’m sure you will feel better.” Noah told Kurt as he slowly pulled him over to the bed. “No come and sleep, you need it.”

“You’re sure we have everything?” Kurt asked as he laid down.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Noah promised.

**********************************************************************************

“Thanks for coming dad.” Kurt said as he pulled Burt in for a hug.

“Yeah we really appreciate it.” Noah agreed smiling from where he was standing behind his husband and father-in-law.

“Of course.” Burt said with a hug smile. “I want to be here for the births of my grandchildren.”

Kurt pulled away from his dad smiling. “Come on the kids are really excited to see you.”

“Good because I’m really excited to see them.” Burt said as he followed them into the house. “The new house is amazing.”

“Thanks.” Noah said.

“Were are my grandkids.” Burt said loudly smiling when he saw them walk out of the living room Rose running over to give him a hug.

**********************************************************************************

“Kurt were all ready.” Noah promised as the two of them packed everything in the car to head to the hospital. 

“You sure?” Kurt asked nervously one hand on his baby bump.

“Yeah I’m sure Kurt, everything is in the car ready for us to go.” Noah promised trying to lead Kurt round the car to the passenger side door.

“okay” Kurt sat down in the car leaning back as far as he can both hands going to his bump.

“Let’s go and meet our babies.” Noah said as he got into the driver’s side.

“Yeah let’s go and meet our girls.” Kurt agreed with a hug smile.

**********************************************************************************

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Mercedes asked as she looked down at one of the twins.

“Yeah this one is Willow and that one if Jude.” Kurt told her smile hug as he looking down at his daughter.

“Willow and Jude.” Mercedes said testing it out. “I love it.”

“Me too.” Kurt agreed to court up with his new daughter to be paying that much attention to his friend.

“Where’s Noah?” Mercedes asked noticing for the first time that he wasn’t there.

“He’s dropping the kids at home. My dad’s there to watch them.” Kurt said finally looking up from the baby. “He should be back soon.”

“I will wait until he gets here but then I have to go.” Mercedes told him knowing her lunch break was almost over.

“You can go now if you really need to.” Kurt assured her not wanting Mercedes to feel like she had to stay here for her.

“No I have a little bit of time I can wait until Noah gets here.” Mercedes told Kurt.

“If you’re sure.” Kurt let his attention go back to the baby in his arms.

“Hey.” Noah said when he walked into the hospital room twenty minutes later a smile on his face.

“Here take your son.” Mercedes said as she stood up. “There so cute but I have to go.”

“See you soon Cedes.” Kurt said before she left the two of them alone. “I haven’t been able to stop looking at her.” 

Noah smiled walking over to Kurt with the baby in his arms. “I know what you. They are incredibly cute.”

**********************************************************************************

“How is it so easy to remember how little sleep you get with a baby?” Noah sighed as he laid back down after getting the twins to sleep.

“There is two of them this time.” Kurt pointed out half asleep. “It’s twice as hard this time.”

“I know.” Noah sighed.

“I’ll take the next one.” Kurt told him looking up slightly.

“Okay.” Noah said but before he could say anything more he was fast asleep.

Kurt just smiled down at his husband before also letting himself fall back to sleep.

**********************************************************************************

“Thanks for staying this long dad.” Kurt said as he gave Burt a good bye hug.

“Of course. I’ll see you two on Christmas.” Burt promised smiling over at Noah.

“Yeah well see you on Christmas.” Kurt agreed pulling away from Burt. “Call me when you get home.”

“Of course.” Burt said walking over to his car. 

Kurt walked over to Noah with a sad smile as he watched his dad get in the car and drive away. “let’s get back in before the twins decide there hungry.”

“Lets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments,
> 
> I have ready through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know and I will fix them,


	5. Chapter 5

“Babies first Christmas.” Kurt smiled looking down at the top in his hands.

“Are you really planning on making every one wear one of these?” Noah asked looking down at the collection of Christmas PJ’s Kurt got for them all to wear.

“Yes Noah we are all going to wear these.” Kurt told him in a voice that said do not argue with me about this.

“Okay but I think it’s a big cheesy.” Noah told his husband.

“I don’t care I love it.” Kurt picked up Noah’s pair. “Now go and put this on.” 

“If I have to.” Noah agreed grabbing them from Kurt.

“Yes you do. If you’re not wearing it the kid’s wont.” Kurt said as he watched Noah pull his shirt off. “And I really want this picture no matter how cheesy it is.”

“I know that’s why I’m wearing it.” Noah said as he pulled the PJ bottoms on.

“Thank you.” Kurt kissed Noah.

“Course.” 

**********************************************************************************

“Why do we have to wear these?” Jake asked his dads annoyed.

“Because I really want this family picture. And because we told you to.” Kurt sighed.

“Can I take it off after the picture?” Jake asked looking down at the clothes sadly.

“Of course you can.” Noah said before Kurt could say anything. “We just want you wearing it during the picture.”

“Go and get ready.” Kurt said as he helped Harmony change into hers

**********************************************************************************

“Just stand still long enough for us to get one picture please.” Kurt begged as he looked at the last photo they had taken. “This will all be over so much quicker if you just stand still.”

Kurt walked back over to his family picking Jude back up. “Stand still and smile, once the picture is taken you can go back to doing whatever you want.”

Luckily for Kurt and Noah they got the picture after just two more tries.

“We cannot have any more kids.” Noah told Kurt as they looked at the pictures. “I cannot go through this again.”

For all the kids first Christmases Kurt and Noah took a family picture as a way to remember it.

“I agree with you on that.” Kurt look and Noah with a smirk. “I really don’t know if I could do this again.”

“Does this mean were done having kids or do you still want more?” Noah asked a bit shocked that they were having this convocation now.

“Yeah. The six kids we have now is enough I cannot deal with anymore. What about you?” Kurt asked a little nervous hopping he was on the same page as his husband.

“I agree no more kids. I love ours but I agree we cannot deal with anymore.” Noah smiled glad they were both on the same page.

“Good.” Kurt gave Noah a quick kiss.

**********************************************************************************

“Christmas was amazing.” Kurt said happily as he drove them home boxing day.

“It was amazing.” Noah agreed his attention not leaving the road. “The kids got everything they wanted. I got what I wanted. You got all you wanted?”

“Yeah I did. Your presents were amazing and I loved them.” Kurt promised knowing how nervous his husband can get when it comes to getting people gifts.

“You dad seemed to like his present.” 

“I should hope he did, he told me exactly what he wanted.” Kurt laughed thinking back to that convocation with his dad. “Are all the kids asleep?”

“Yeah there all asleep.” Josh confirmed looking around the car. “Even Jake is asleep.”

“You can sleep, it will still be another hour till we get home.” Kurt told Josh.

“I know but I’m not really tired.” Josh said with a shrug.

“If you’re planning on staying awake can you let me know when it looks like the twins are going to wake up?” Kurt asked still extremely nervous about going in a car ride with the twins. 

“They are going to be okay.” Noah assured Kurt knowing how nervous his husband was.

“There only 6 weeks old we should not have gone on such a long car ride with them.” Kurt stressed as he tried to get a better look at the babies.

“We can switch places if you really want.” Josh offered.

“Can you please stop the next chance you get?” Kurt asked Noah looking over at him.

“Course.” Noah promised looking to see if he could see a rest stop near them.

**********************************************************************************

“I don’t ever want to do that again.” Kurt told Noah as they laid the twins down in their beds.

“Good thing we won’t have to.” Noah commented. “The next time we have to go see family is next Christmas so we have a years before we have to do that trip with all the kids.”

“Thank god.”

**********************************************************************************

Kurt smiled as he looked down at his sleeping husband their daughter also asleep on his bare chest. 

“Hey.” Kurt said lightly tapping Noah on his shoulder. 

“Wha?” Noah asked half asleep.

“We need to put Willow in her crib.” Kurt told him softly.

“In a minute.” Noah said still not fully awake. 

“Babe.” Kurt said quietly. 

“I’m awake.” Noah said as he slowly sat up hands on Willow protectively. “I’ll take her up.”

Kurt’s smile grow as he watch them go laying down on the sofa were Noah had been.

“Were is everyone?” Noah asked as he walked back into the living room.

“Jake is out with his friends and Harmony and Rose are with your sister.” Kurt seat up so that Noah could also sit down next to him. “Sarah said she could come and get the twins later have all four of them for the night. Give us some peace.”

“That sounds amazing.” Noah leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “We can finally get some proper sleep.”

“That we can.” Kurt agreed letting his eyes slip closed. “But we could also do some other stuff.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I don’t think I have enough energy to do other stuff.” Noah admitted.

“Thank god.” Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “I don’t think I do either.”

**********************************************************************************

Having twins was a shock for both Kurt and Noah but it was also one of the best things to happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the last chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have checked for mistakes but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love yo know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but it you spot any that I missed can you please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
